


Ёбаный супер

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [21]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Ёбаные суперы, — пожалуй, это самый веский аргумент из всех имеющихся, и, пускай Билли ничего не остаётся, кроме как признать, что Хоум действительно постарался, продумывая всё до мелочей, сейчас от подобной расчётливости легче не становится. И даже больше — материть американскую мечту во плоти хочется только сильнее.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: BiHome [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Kudos: 13





	Ёбаный супер

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8
> 
> Посвящение: Ilhelahve - ты дала весьма конкретную заявку, и мне остаётся только надеяться, что я не прогадала, когда оформляла её в текстовом варианте)

— Ёбаные суперы, — пожалуй, это самый веский аргумент из всех имеющихся, и, пускай Билли ничего не остаётся, кроме как признать, что Хоум действительно постарался, продумывая всё до мелочей, сейчас от подобной расчётливости легче не становится. И даже больше — материть американскую мечту во плоти хочется только сильнее. А ещё приложить об арматуру точёную мордашку пару раз, что в воздухе ещё более затруднительно, чем на земле. — Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.

Загнанный полустон ощущается приятной вибрацией связок под пальцами, непрозрачно намекая на то, что блядский любимец Америки, мистер «дядя Сэм может буквально сдохнуть от зависти» получает удовольствие, когда они, наконец, в этом отвратительном положении зависают в воздухе, заставляя Билли цепляться за супера сильнее, чувствуя, как собственный хер погружается в горячую и тесную глубину по инерции больше, чем по его желанию.

«Конечно, чужие мечты же всегда исполняются», — признавать это неприятно, но приходится — себе Билли не врёт, и, может быть именно поэтому они и здесь сейчас.

А значит зубы скрипят друг о друга до самого мозга, выжигая из рассудка фантомную правильность происходящего, пальцы сдавливают чужую гортань, заставляя ощутить то же самое гнетущее чувство, от недостаточности кислорода на такой высоте.

— Думал, ты в шоколаде, а, долбанный психопат? — злое шипение можно расслышать только обладая сверхслухом, и это при том, что на таком расстоянии над уровнем моря практически полный штиль. — Решил, раз ты Номер Первый, то всё, у тебя есть право делать любое говно какое захочешь?

Яд сочится из слов, пропитывает предложения, и, если судить объективно, то Хоумлендер заслужил и не такое, а, если нет, то стоило бы пощадить несчастного.

«Счастливого», — с удушающей ненавистью поправляет Билли, мстительно толкаясь, и чувствуя себя при этом совершенно и абсолютно беспомощным. Мир снизу похож на расписную китайскую тарелку — такой же нереальный и далёкий, и, что самое важное — на него лучше бы не смотреть, ведь и без того в голове шумит, а сознание путается.

Блядский Хоумлендер, блядская высота, блядский секс.

Резкий рывок вперёд, и такое же торможение вынуждают двигаться внутри, стоит только фрикциям остановиться, и Билли скрипит зубами так, что и глухой бы услышал то, насколько это показательно — концерт для сверхслуха, лишь бы грёбаный супс не решил, что ему это в кайф и можно повторить всё это дерьмо.

Он не хотел на это соглашаться, ему не нужно было вообще на нечто подобное идти осознавая, как одно несвоевременное «да» может повлиять на результаты всей его работы. Вот только супер, прописавшийся в его квартире со своей наглой, самодовольной рожей, ухмылок, которую можно пытаться разбить двадцать четыре часа и круглогодично тогда выглядели как неплохой вариант, по крайней мере для периода зашкаливающей агрессии и желания на ком-то отыграться.

На равном, пускай большинство людей на планете резонно заметит, что разница между ними как между пулей и кирпичом, забывая — тот, упавший на голову, не менее смертелен, чем девять грамм свинца.

«Я её не одолею. Не без тебя», — признание собственной уязвимости и доли угодливости, поджимающего и без того узкие губы супера, оказалось тем, что нужно, чтобы вместе с дверью в квартиру, Билли пустил блядского Хоумлендера на порог, вместо проникающего удара монтировки прямо в голубой глаз, после которого даже неуязвимый супер не имеет шансов выжить.

Только чтобы составлять план по уничтожению злоебаной суки Штормфронт, конечно, лишь ради этого. Ну, и, поддаваясь желанию найти у американского психопата хотя бы одно слабое место, и, когда они покончат с его сестрой по крови, долбанутой в сторону расизма так крепко, что Ку Клукс Клан позавидует, раздавать и его.

Всмятку, в лепёшку, не оставляя и мокрого места, чтобы толпы расстроенных гибелью своего любимца не посмели сделать из него нового Христа и поклоняться останкам, которые будут перевозить из города в город, пока не найдётся настолько долбанутый супс, что оживит прикосновением и окончательно уверит людей в его святости.

И думать об этом даже сейчас, на злоебаной высоте, вбиваясь по гладким мышцам в растянутый и пульсирующий проход, так приятно, что можно забыть о том, что внизу ждёт верная смерть, стоит только грёбанному ублюдку тряхнуть покатыми из-за долбанных подкладок плечами с головами орла. И ладно бы утянуть Хоумлендера за собой следом, туда, вниз, где ждёт огромный и неприветливый мир, ускоряющий падение от массы, но ёбанный засранец с его непробиваемой коже выживет, даже если способность летать у него к хренам исчезнет.

А вот Билли при таких раскладах ждёт не самая приятная участь, и, стоит только призадуматься о том, что будет дальше, как любое желание продолжать исчезает. Вообще любое желание, если на то пошло, и хер мягчает в заднице Хоума.

— Я не дам... — шипение супера распознавать не удаётся, и именно поэтому мелкий микрофон-петличка и спираль динамика единственное средство обратной связи между ними сейчас.

Стальной крепости рука подталкивает под ягодицы, уговаривая выдохнуть, прочувствовать его, задница крепко сжимается, как если бы это был грёбаный кулак, а быстрый рывок вперёд, опять толкает хер по покатым мышцам обдавая жаром. Словно это вообще способно помочь Билли расслабиться и забыть что под ними сотни футов до земли, ага, как же. Только не тогда, когда целостность грёбаной шкуры зависит от настроения супера и крепости альпинистского снаряжения.

Сколько блядский Хоум уговаривал его на это, сейчас даже вспомнить страшно — несколько месяцев постоянного «нет» сменились на «я подумаю», чтобы обернуться одним-единственным «да», потому что этот говнюк, который — и Билли готов поклясться — кайфует от убийства людей, сумел быть таким хорошим мальчиком, чтобы его наградить за это.

За то, что под вечной маской «Хоумлендера» наконец-то проглянул маленький мальчик Джон, становясь единственным существом на свете, которому только можно плести из Билли верёвки. Искренняя невинность и податливая уязвимость оказались ровно тем, что захотелось сохранить, и вот они здесь.

Самое важное — не интересоваться и не спрашивать как именно всесильная сторона личности сублимирует желание свернуть кому-нибудь башку, ведь сам Билли едва ли станет применять его методы, однако то, что Хоумлендер сделал невозможное, показывая не только свою уязвимость, но и человечность, пожалуй, первый гвоздь в крышку опущенного на дно ямы гроба.

И то, что первый ком земли будет брошен той же всесильной рукой он ни секунды не сомневается.

— Ну же, Билли, — сладкий, полузадушенный шёпот подстёгивает злостью, феерической ненавистью, но не к суперу теперь, а к самому себе.

Бутч, признай, ты облажался. Ровно в тот самый момент, когда решил, что если позволить долбаному суперу с тобой спать, то будет больше шансов пропихнуть С4 ему в кишки и уничтожить главного спасителя человечества именно из-за его слабостей. Тех самых, что он так осторожно демонстрирует, опасливо подставляясь под сжимающую до потери кислорода ладонь, и стонет жалобно имя на всех интонациях повторяя одно и то же.

«Билли».

Нет сомнений в том, что Хоум пытается сделать невозможное и не сжимать пальцы, но от этого легче сейчас не становится, хотя, врать себе дело последнее — эти ладони помогают почувствовать себя в большей безопасности, и, к своему негодованию, Билли доверяет им куда сильнее, чем скалолазному тросу, обмотанному вокруг талии.

На пронзительном ветру мёрзнет долбаный нос и ноги, и особенно подмораживает кончики пальцев ног, но внутри Хоумлендера хорошо, и, когда тот делает очередной рывок, тихое, утробное рычание сдержать уже не получается.

— Ёбанный супс, — добавляет к оголтело-отчаянному стону Билли, чтобы ублюдок не зазнавался, потому что его самодовольная ухмылка ощущается всем телом, даже когда под соскользнувшими с шеи пальцами оказывается только широко распахнутый рот.

Жаркий плен, в который попадают фаланги выбивает ощущение опасности, обострённые чувства сосредотачиваются только на удовольствии и жар нестерпимого желания оборачивается резким выпадом в светлую полоску кожи, явно выделяющуюся над ало-золотым воротом. На коже не останется пятен от удушения и укуса, жёсткого, болезненно-острого, тоже, хотя то, как их начинает качать показывает — супер очень даже оценил то, насколько сексуальными могут быть укусы.

Челюсти Билли сжимает медленно, чтобы не сломать зубы, продавливает ударопрочную кожу, чувствуя резкие рывки внутрь заигравшегося мальчишки. Сейчас слишком трудно отделаться от ассоциации с машиной для ебли, которую Хоумлендер нашёл как приспособить для полётов, но то, как сильно бьётся чужое сердце под правой ладонью не даёт в ней погрязнуть.

Поначалу — да, может быть они и впрямь делали это преследуя свои цели. Билли не обманывается — секс всегда был, есть и будет инструментом для получения желаемого амбициозными людьми. А они оба в высшей степени обладают данным качеством, несмотря на то что супс человеком не является — по крайней мере не в полном смысле этого слова.

Вот только всё стало меняться. Медленно. Постепенно. Доверие к тому, что вытаскивает твою задницу из горящего дома примерно равно ощущению безопасности рядом с человеком, нырнувшим на глубину, когда запаянные в цельный кусок металла конечности тянули на дно.

«Я должен был дать тебе умереть, но не сделал этого. Прими мой дар», — пожалуй, примерно таким словам стоило крутиться на языке у каждого из них, и лишь Билли хватило наглости предъявить всемогущему Хоумлендеру, который настолько привык к собственной неуязвимости, что попался в такую примитивную ловушку. 

Оказавшись на суше тот разорвал шмат оцинкованного железа, и тогда это выглядело как проверка — ровно до момента, пока ублюдок не потерял сознание, и его пришлось тащить к ММ, чтобы привести в порядок. К счастью, грёбаная регенерация справилась и без стороннего вмешательства, пускай и встала в цену химчистки, потому что в противном случае к той гавайской рубашке Билли бы в жизни не прикоснулся.

Может быть и стоило дать ублюдку утонуть, ведь тогда тот бы не разгонялся в воздухе, останавливаясь на ровном месте, чтобы лишь почувствовать толчки более проникающими, заставляя ощущать настоящую морскую качку. И всё это в нескольких сотнях футов над уровнем моря, плещущегося там, снизу, возможно вместе с рыбьим супсом и прочей нечистью.

— Со стороны ты выглядишь как стрекозёл, — тихий почти интимный шёпот на красивое белое ухо с заострённым внутренним вырезом не должен вызывать сладких стонов, но Хоум, выпуская пальцы разражается звуками восторга, у Билли потроха перемешиваются к хренам, становясь маловразумительным месивом.

«Блендируйте до однородности», — со своим непередаваемым акцентом сказал бы Фрэнчи, и, Билли так и поступает — позволяет эмоциям перемолоть себя, пока они на ёбаной высоте, пальцы ног дубеют не по-детски, а быстрые толчки внутрь и наружу совсем не спасают от осознания того, что никакая лебёдка не выдержит падения с такой высоты.

Хоум, впрочем, достаточно горячий для того, чтобы было не так холодно, и, стоит прижаться к его костюму, тепло разливается даже сквозь слои ткани, а собственные подмёрзшие через шапку уши и кончик носа постепенно оттаивают. Только задубевшие пальцы ног напоминают — размяться бы, походить, что вообще нереально на высоте, так что их Билли попросту поджимает, стараясь сосредоточится на другом.

На горячем.

Руки, обтянутые исключительно тонкими кожаными перчатками греются от пышущего жаром Хоумлендера, но тыльные стороны подмерзают, а из-за этого на удовольствии сконцентрироваться никак не получается.

— Билли... — всхлип, пауза, ещё один, когда, наконец, с сердца ладонь скользит под невидимый край верхней половины костюма, перетекающей в плотные, прилегающие к телу штаны. Горячая плоть практически обжигает руку, и приходится ласкать его быстрее, торопливее и неистовее, лишь бы только обуздать собственные чувства, наплывающие при каждом зове. — Я сейчас... Сейчас...

Нельзя не отметить то, насколько сдержаннее стал Хоумлендер, особенно, если сравнивать его с тем, каким он был поначалу, когда они ввязались в эту авантюру, под названием «я хочу выпустить тебе кишки, намотать на шеи и задушить ими же, но пока мы полезны друг другу».

В самый первый раз, начавшийся в обычной человеческой драки, после блокиратора — вещества, которое не позволяет суперам пользоваться своими силами, пока не разложится в крови окончательно, оно закончилось победой блядского Хоумлендера, ведь оказалось, условленный «час на дозу» ни хера не соответствует реалиям действительности. Так что где-то в процессе Билли довелось почувствовать как постепенно чужая мощь возвращается, вот только его это нахер не волновало.

И именно на нём и оказался чокнутый Хоум, торопливо стянувший с них одежду, и оседлавший его бёдра. Сколько тогда хватило супергеройскому ублюдку? Два? Три толчка?

Нужно было лишь придавить ублюдка своим весом и безжалостно начать втрахивать в ковёр, на котором несколько минут назад боролись не на жизнь, а на смерть, и почувствовать, как тот спускает на живот, не давая толком разогнаться.

«Ага, как же», — фыркнул тогда Билли и попросту продолжил, ожидая яростного сопротивления, толчка, ломающего кости, а не того, что ноги разъедутся в стороны, предоставляя ему лучший доступ, а на глаза супера навернуться слёзы. Пальцы скребли по ковру так, что оставалось радоваться, что это не его спина — после такого сильно попорченную вещь можно было только вынести на помойку, в надежде, что никто из соседей не спросит когда это Билли завёл себе росомаху.

Жалобные крики, сотрясающие дом до основания, кончились лишь тогда, когда оргазм скрутил его самого, вынуждая Хоумлендера спустить во второй раз, обливаясь потом, слезами, и глядя с такой мукой, что Билли пробрала невероятная нежность впервые, за столько времени. То, какими солёными были мягкие узкие губы забыть, пожалуй, не удастся никогда.

— Давай, и покончим с этим, мистер любимец Америки, — хмыкает Билли, делая сильные, жёсткие толчки и двигая рукой так беспощадно, что любой другой уже взмолился бы о пощаде, но слишком крепкая кожа не даёт получить ощущения в полной мере, и приходится действовать много жёстче.

Там, где когда-то был укус нет ничего, и шея опять смотрится нетронутым приглашением отметить её, показать собственную доминантность, ощутить вкус крови, если на сей раз её удастся прокусить, и Билли старается, сжимая челюсти медленно, но глубоко.

— Аааах! — выкрик всего за жалкие мгновения до того, как оргазм скручивает и портит костюм, продырявленный заботливым Хоумлендером сзади для удобства.

В голове всплывает то, как супер проталкивал в себя пальцы, а потом — игрушку, чтобы только Билли, наконец, спокойно вошёл в него, и не кончил до того, как они поднимутся на оговоренную высоту.

— Если бы твои почитатели увидели тебя таким, — нежное замечание Билли сопровождает быстрыми и проникающими толчками, — то их количество бы увеличилось настолько, что тебе пришлось отбиваться насмерть. Удар по репутации, да ведь, Хоум? Считай охуенным везением, что ты только мой и эта сторона жизни минует сладкого Джонни.

Настоящее имя, оставшееся в арсенале для горячих слёз и моментах, когда справиться с собой никак не получается, используется слишком часто в таком — сексуальном подтексте. Ненавидеть всесильного Хоумлендера легко просто приятно — его можно придушить во время секса, его можно укусить, рассказать о том, какой он похотливый и непристойный.

С Джоном такое не работает, ведь человеческая сторона супса не вызывает таких эмоций — всё, что есть у Билли против сверхсильных существ достаётся Хоуму, но то, за что он любит людей — податливость, ранимость, нежность, даже страх — есть у Джона.

Хоумлендер не ошибается — его рассудок попросту заточен под другое, выверенное в лаборатории и выстроенное годами совершенство. Посчитать проценты вероятности, предположить наилучший путь выхода из ситуации, пресечь возможность провала — прерогатива того, кто если и был когда-то человеком, то полностью отрёкся от этой своей части сознательно или нет

Подобранной Билли в одну из ночей, вместе с маленьким детским одеялком, в которое пришлось кутать дрожащего супера, успокаивая после кошмара, выбившего из колеи здравого смысла и упорядоченных цифр. 

Случайность, совпадение, то, что не в состоянии просчитать даже самый могущественный рассудок, обернулись любопытством Билли. А потом, и тем, что есть между ними сейчас.

Пальцы осторожно скользят по лицу, дышать становится легче, а рассудок прояснивает так, словно из-за туч вышло солнце, и, стоит только ступням коснуться земли, как Билли выворачивает оргазмом наизнанку, пока чёртов Хоумлендер не обернулся, лишь бы увидеть своего любовника таким же ранимым и открытым, как сейчас.

Они трахались на высоте, потому что Билли боится её, а это делает его уязвимым, как и момент высочайшей интимной близости, блаженство, разделённое на двоих. Вот только человек не может себе позволить такую беспечность — не с Хоумлендером, так это точно.

Да и лицо ёбаного супера видеть сейчас было бы невыносимым, но резкое «нет» на «да» переломила именно просьба податливого Джона, и этой человеческой части он отдал своё поощрение.

На земле — лето, солнце припекает, заставляя почувствовать как постепенно оттаивают продрогшие конечности, несмотря на полную защиту термокостюма, а балкон, куда он, переплетённые вот так, падают, застелен матрацами и подушками.

— Сейчас, Билли — Хоумлендер стаскивает одежду быстро, растирает своими, пока, наконец, не накрывает его всем телом, отдавая тепло и скользя собственными горячими ступнями, по холодным ногам Бутча.

Перед ним ёбанный супер, но, признаться, сейчас, когда голубые глаза тревожно вглядываются в его лицо, а рот податливо приоткрывается за мгновение до поцелуя, это не имеет никакого значения.

И нужно постараться, чтобы закрепить достигнутый успех.


End file.
